Naruko: The Kyuubi's last Jinchuuriki
by Echosis
Summary: Naruto was never quite the same as the rest of his male friends and he never knew why! One day, he found out why. This story is a female naruto story, it will contain lemons and other adult themes. NarukoxHarem female harem . The summary is kinda crap, give it a read, you might like it. R&R, please
1. How it all began

**AN: **Hey everyone, thanks for taking the time to read my first fanfic, I hope you enjoy it =) I am not sure how often it will be updated as I do have other priorities since I am studying to become a software developer.

Anything in italics can be safely assumed to be thought unless in part of speech.

* * *

"WAAAAAAAH!" A cry splits the night as Kushina Uzumaki smiled down at the small face surrounded by blankets. "Kushina.. I know you are tired, but we must finish the seal." Kushina looks over to her husband and nods slightly, as Minato places his hands over the seal and begins to mould his chakra a thud is heard on the other side of the room, along with more crying from the new born child. "Step away from the Jinchuuriki, Fourth or your child will die at the ripe old age of one minute old." Minato's head whips to where the voice came from. Standing there is a man in a black robe, his face covered by a mask with only one eye visible; said eye was staring at Minato and Kushina with the intensity only the sharingan can manage. "Naru-" Minato was interrupted as the masked man drops the child, forcing Minato to move at an incredible speed to catch the falling infant. "Heh, seems you live upto your namesake, the yellow flash, however..." Minato notices explosive tags on the blanket as the Robed man finishes his sentence. "Shit!" Minato quickly throws off the blanket and disappears in a flash of yellow.

"I have waited a long time for this moment, the Kyuubi will be mine!" The Robed Man's sharingan suddenly rotated and morphed to form something that was but also was not the Sharingan. "UWAHHHHHHHHHH!" Kushina's scream of pain ripped through the otherwise silent night as the Kyuubi was forcibly ripped from her body, the seal offering little resistance in it's birth weakened state. Once done, the man turns and looks at Kushina, a smile playing across his although unseen to Kushina due to the mask. "It is only natural that a being as mighty as the Kyuubi should kill the person who held it prisoner for so long." The masked man began to walk away but noticed the Kyuubi had not yet moved, once again the masks conceals his expression, however the slight closure of his visible eye indicated to Kushina that he was annoyed. His eye swirls once more and Kushina closes her eyes as the Kyuubi's paw rushes down to meet her. A moment later she hears the wailing of a child, opening her eyes she sees her daughter next to her. Through her tears she whispers "Thank you, Minato.. And be careful." Minato merely nods as he places on his Hokage's jacket.

Having defeated the Masked man who claimed to be Madara Uchiha, the fourth Hokage now set his sights on the Kyuubi who was about to unleash a large black ball of chakra, he quickly used his Hiraishin to close the distance between himself and the kyuubi and then to move the kyuubi to a location where there would be no damage to the village.

"I don't know what to do... I haven't the chakra to stop her completely." Kushina said through her tears, as Minato gently let her down after having moved her from the cabin that she and Naruko had been residing in, the second she touches the ground she uses her chakra to create long chains that bind the kyuubi, stopping it from moving or creating more chakra balls. "There's only one option left, I'll drag her into myself using the last of my chakra and die with Kiyu. My only regret is that I won't be able to see our daughter grow up" Kushina said, a pained expression on her face. Minato only shook his head. "We can't do that, Kushina. When the Kyuubi eventually comes back, she will have lost her memories and be nothing more than a wild beast." Minato gently held her and Naruko as he says this. "Then what!?" Kushina yells, becoming more and more distressed. "You made me your husband, you made me the fourth hokage, -you- made me a father. I'll seal the kyuubi into Naruko along with our Chakra using the Eight Trigram Seal so that we can see her when she is older." Minato smiles lovingly at Kushina "However... I cannot forcibly seal the whole Kyuubi into Naruko, so I must use the Dead Demon Consuming Seal first." Upon hearing this Kushina is horrified and begins to try and reason Minato out of this, Minato however remains resolute.

Giving Kushina another smile he begins the seals for the seal, but as soon as he makes the first seal a voice flows into their minds, the familiar voice instantly capturing the attention of Minato and Kushina. "Minato, Kushina... I cannot hold out for long, the backlash of the technique used against me is too much, however - I can offer another solution.. There is another seal that can be used with my assistance, which will offer your daugher some protection in the future, as I am sure you both know, Jinchuuriki are often hated and only seen as monsters. The two of you will still die but Naruko will be safer for it." Without hesitation Minato and Kushina nod their heads towards the Kyuubi. Suddenly red chakra flows along the chains between Kushina and the Kyuubi and envelopes Kushina and spreads to Minato.

Minato, now covered in the Kyuubi's chakra presses his hand to Naruko's stomach and yells "Demonic Eight Trigram Seal!" Sealing runes quickly spread outwards from Naruko, enveloping his parents and the Kyuubi and drawing them into the seal on her stomach. "We will see you soon, Naruko." Minato whispers as he is lastly consumed completely by the seal. As the seal finishes a flash of red lights the sky, the Third hokage is the only one present to see what that flash truly did; where once the daughter of the fourth hokage layed now lays a boy. Hiruzen Sarutobi frowned slightly but retrieved the boy as soon as the barrier dissapted with Minato's death. "We shall call you Naruto, I guess... That was what your parents wanted." _If you had been a boy_. Hiruzen frowned again at his last though, however he nods knowing that he was the only one now left alive who knew the original sex of the child.

* * *

Hey thanks again for reading the first chapter, hope ya'll liked it. Please review! Let me know where my mistakes are, this is my first fanfic and I only want to improve! Also, reviewing makes me want to write more (or at least, I assume it will) =P Thanks again and I hope your next day is a good one.


	2. Monsters come in many different forms

Hey everyone, welcome to chapter 2 =) I was pretty happy with four followers and two favourites in 24 hours, so I decided I'd power on with chapter two, so here it is, finished at 4am in the morning =P Enjoy chapter two and make sure to review!

* * *

"GET BACK IN HERE!" Was heard quite clearly as three boys jumped out of a class room window, the first one a large boy with a packet of chips in his hand, the next a skinny lazy looking kid with dark hair and the third a yellow haired boy with whisker marks and an orange jumpsuit, behind said boys was a man of middle age with a large scar running across his face, the man was shaking his fists at the boys, clearly irritated.

Some villagers smiled at the kids they saw running and laughing until they saw the last boy, then their faces turned to that of disgust, resentment or even outright horror. Naruto never had understood why people looked at him like that, and although he tried not to show it, it really hurt him. Suddenly a huge smile split Naruto's face as he remembered that Choji and Skikamaru, the other boys with him never once judged him even if he was a bit different from the other guys.

Naruto had never understood why he enjoyed some things that other boys said were 'girly' or 'lame'. He never understood why a guy couldn't look at flowers and think they were pretty, or look at clothes he could never hope to afford. Because of all this he was picked on horribly, even more so then when he was slightly younger and was picked on because he was 'a monster'. Now they just hated him more but even that couldn't deter the young boys positive attitude, even with all those glares he knew he had friends like Shikamaru and Choji, who never judged him just because he was different.

They finally got to their favourite spot, a place where Shikamaru could laze on his back and watch the clouds while Choji could eat his chips and lollies without people disturbing him, while Naruto could gaze at the clouds and enjoy the smell of the flowers that were in the air here. "Hey, Naruto." Naruto sat up from his spot on the ground to look at Choji. "Yeah, Choji?" Choji seemed to hesitate as if not sure whether he should ask his question or not, slightly nodding his head he asks "Why do people look at you like that? Even the adults do, I don't get it." Shikamaru looks over at Choji and sort of frowns as if to say 'Don't bring that up' but Naruto has already started to answer. "I don't know Choji… They all hate me but will never tell me why except for that I am a monster or a demon." Naruto looks down, a sad expression crossing his face. A light "Tsk" is heard from Shikamaru as he sits up and looks at Naruto "You might be weird, dumb, and troublesome but you ain't a monster or a demon, alright?" He looks at Naruto for a moment longer and then goes back to gazing at clouds. Choji nods in agreement with Shikamaru and offers Naruto a candy from what Choji calls a 'little' bag of candy. Naruto accepts and then lies back down, casually chatting now with the other two.

After academy finished other children come to their spot and play, Naruto and the other two boys joined in with the other children in a game of soccer. Time passed quickly and the others parents showed up to come get them, and told them not to play with Naruto, every parent except for Choji's and Shikamaru's. Choji's father even gave Naruto some more candy "No wonder they are so big! They always have candy on them." Was the only thing Naruto could think when he accepted the candy from the Akimichi clan's clan head. Sighing slightly, Naruto started to walk home realizing he had no-one to play with anymore.

Whilst Naruto was walking towards his house, trying to ignore the glares and mumbles of the villagers as he walked by, he heard a scream from the forest, looking around he notices no-one seemed to have even heard it. Naruto hears another yell, this time obviously someone in pain; he nods his head once and runs off towards where he heard the sound.

He arrives just in time to see a girl laying on the ground take a boot to the ribs from one of three bigger boys. Just as another one of the other boys draws his foot back, Naruto jumps at them and punches the one about to kick the girl on the ground, the punch was hard enough to knock the boy back a couple feet, despite being bigger than Naruto. The other two boys quickly attack Naruto, Naruto ducks the first of the two boys punches but is hit by the second, sending him sprawling in the dirt.

Naruto quickly gets back up, and engages the two boys again; The other one who had been hit first seemed to be crying about something to do with his nose. Naruto manages to evade the two boys hits this time and lands a hard kick on one of the boys ribs, a light crack noise being heard. Spinning quickly, Naruto punches the last boy in eye. Naruto looks around at the three boys on the ground, one of the three crying the other two attempting to hold it back.

A light tug at Naruto's pants almost makes him hit the person who had grabbed it until he realises it's the girl that he helped. "T-t-Thank y-you." She stutters out between some tears and then runs off. Naruto watches her run off and he can't help but smiling knowing that he had helped someone, as this thought passes through his head he decides he better leave in case these bullies have friends come or an adult sees them, he knows he'd be blamed for this and probably severely hurt. "We'll get you for this! Someday, we will get you back for this and then you'll be sorry, you… You MONSTER!" Naruto almost turns back at that insult but decides against it, leaving them to nurse their wounds.

It had been over six months from that day, the three bullies had tried multiple times to get him back but Naruto had always been able to either outsmart them or beat them off and the day had finally come for Naruto to become a genin. It would be the second time he had taken the test, failing the first year around because he could not perform the clone jutsu. This time, he was going to do it – for sure! Naruto nods his head once and walks inside the classroom, determination shining bright in his young eyes.

At the end of the day, all the students walked out, grinning at their new hitai-ite. A young girl with lavender eyes was peering through the crowd, looking for a boy in particular to see if he had passed. She spotted him coming out of the door and quickly leaving the school grounds just before he was intercepted by one of the teachers. She managed to catch part of the conversation, something about "A second test." Seeing Iruka, she went to ask him about the second test to see what Naruto was up against.

After hearing what Hinata asked, Iruka had went to find Mizuki but was unable to find him, when suddenly an alert was called, all available Chuunin and great class nin where to report to the Hokage for a briefing. As Iruka speeds towards the Hokage's tower, he can't help but have a feeling that something has gone horribly wrong.

"Naruto! Did you get the scroll?" Naruto's head whips around as he hears Mizuki's voice in the forest, near a cabin. "I did, Mizuki-Sensei!" A wide grin shining on Naruto's face, clearly proud that he had passed the second test and was about to become a genin. "Excellent, let's end this then." Mizuki laughs as he walks towards Naruto, malice gleaming in his eye. "M-Mizuki-Sensei?" Naruto asks just before Mizuki backhands Naruto, sending him sprawling in the dirt. Mizuki laughs as he cracks his knuckles.

A yell splits the night briefly as Iruka passes near the entrance to a forest surrounding Konoha. _That sounded like, Naruto… That bad feeling is getting worse!_ Iruka rushes towards the vicinity of the noise, only to find nothing here. _I'm sure that I heard he noise come from here.. Wait, is that…?_ Kneeling down, Iruka dabs his fingers into a small splotch on the ground. Iruka jumps slightly as he realises that it's blood on the ground, he then notices another small patch a meter away, and quickly picks up the blood trail.

"I guess I have had enough fun, demon. Time for you to die, any last requests?" Mizuka sneers as he grabs one of the large Shuriken from his back, readying himself to bring one of the large bladed sides down into Naruto's chest. "WHY!? Why do you all call me a monster!? What did I ever do to you!?" Naruto yells out, tears cascading down his cheeks after being called a monster by someone he once thought of as a sensei. "You really don't know, do you? Fine, I'll tell you, it's of no matter you are about to die anyway. You have the nine tailed fox sealed in you, YOU are the beast that nearly destroyed Konoha 12 years ago, you are the one who killed so many people." Naruto's tears stop at hearing about what had happened on the day of his birth. He knows he should feel shock, revulsion, fear… Something! But not what he is feeling now, nothing. "It's time anyway, fox." He brings down his large Shuriken.

Blood sprays across the air, Naruto's face taking on a surprised expression as a kunai lodged itself into Mizuki's arm, throwing the Shuriken wide and only piercing Naruto's shoulder instead of his heart. "Mizuki! Stop right there, I'll be taking you to the Hokage now, do not resist." Izuka lands lightly from a branch just behind where Mizuki and Naruto were. "Iruka, if you leave now and pretend not to have seen this, I won't have to kill you." Iruka merely shakes his head at Mizuki. "Tsk, fine then. Die Izuka!"

Naruto, laying there on the ground watches the battle of the two chuunin for a moment until his vision fades. _Where am I? Why does it feel so… Warm?_ Naruto wonders as he feels looks around, everything only appearing as a black hue to him. _"I'll keep you safe, Naruko. I promise."_ Naruto looks around for the voice but feels himself being dragged away from the warmth. _Wait! Who are you?_ Naruto frantically tries to hold onto the warmth he feels, desperately needing to find out whose voice that is. _"Your Mother and Father often called me Kiyu"_ The voice emanates a warmth and comfort from it again as Naruto begins to slowly awaken. _Mother and father…? You knew my parents!?_ Naruto screams this last sentence into this dark but warm place, unable to hold on anymore he awakens as a _"We will talk soon." _Reaches his mind, just before awakening.

"Naruto! Naruto!?" Naruto's eyes open slowly to see Iruka looking down at him, genuine worry on his face. "Iruka…Sensei?" Iruka's eyes tear as he leans down to hug Naruto. As the hug enfolds Naruto, he gasps in pain. "We need to get you to the hospital!" Naruto feints again.

"He will be fine, Iruka. I will check upon him in the morning. He just needs some rest. Go home, get some sleep and you can see him in the morning as well." Naruto opens his eyes as much as he can, barely able to open them to slits. He sees the Hokage and Iruka talking as they leave his apartment. Naruto smiles slightly, knowing that at least Iruka really was okay. The smile seems to drain him of his energy and he falls asleep again.

Thud, thud, thud. Naruto's eyes snap open as he hears something in his small apartment. The sound of footsteps echo down until three people reach the side of his bed. "We did say we would make you sorry." The person who spoke then grabs Naruto's wrists and holds them up for the other two to slice open with a kunai. Blood sprays across the floor as his wrists are sliced open.

* * *

I decided that I didn't like the way the Mizuki and Naruto fight was portrayed in the anime, I mean Mizuki is meant to be a chuunin, he should at least know of the jutsu and even if he didn't, he should be able to handle clones of someone who isn't even a Gennin yet rather easily... So I made it more to my liking. Did you like it? If so make sure to review!


	3. Realisation

Hey everyone, welcome to chapter three =) Hope you have liked the story so far - Read away =)

* * *

Iruka had arrived early the next morning to visit Naruto, only to find that Naruto wasn't responding, figuring he was probably still asleep and didn't want to awake the weakened Naruto. "Wait… Is that-" Iruka's head whips back to Naruto's door after noting a drop of blood on the ground.

_I wonder how Naruto is doing this morning_. Hiruzen Sarutobi wondered as he arrived at the final step on the way to Naruto's apartment, noticing Iruka there already he went to call out to Iruka but before he had a chance, Iruka rushed at the door, breaking it down with little difficulty. Hiruzen would have shrugged it off as Iruka being overzealous, if he hadn't seen the expression on his face, with that Hiruzen quickened his pace into Naruto's apartment, arriving to see a horrified Iruka.

There was blood everywhere, and not just some small amount from Naruto's bleeding and blood does not naturally form into words such as 'Demon!' 'Monster' 'Death!'. Hiruzen's frown deepened as he and Iruka took the final step to Naruto's room, preparing themselves to face the worst inevitability.

A soft thud was heard, in what Hiruzen assumed to be Iruka's jaw hitting the floor, but he couldn't drag his vision away from what he was seeing. Where should lie Naruto, was a young female girl, wearing what could be assumed to be Naruto's clothes. "I.. E- I-" Iruka stuttered unable to gather the wits to say anything with what he could see. Suddenly, a dark frown formed on Iruka and he started to look around as if looking for someone else.

Iruka looks over to Hiruzen as he feels a hand rest on his shoulder. "We should talk, before this young lady wakes up." Iruka frowns darkly again as they walk out of Naruto's room.

Hiruzen motions to a seat near Iruka. "Take a seat, lad." Hiruzen smiles at Iruka warmly as they both take seats facing each other. Once both seated, Hiruzen's face becomes quite serious. "There is something you should know before you assume the worst of Naruto, in regards to that young lady in there." Hiruzen takes a deep breath before continuing "What I am about to tell you was a Hokage only secret until now, where it shall soon become open knowledge… At least, part of it shall." Iruka opened his mouth to ask the Hokage something but Hiruzen just silenced with a movement of his hand. "Wait until I finish this tale, Iruka. So, as I know you know, the third Hokage, Minato Namikaze sealed the Kyuubi into a new born boy, or at least that is how the story goes. What actually happened however, is another story completely…"

"S-So you're saying the boy I knew as Naruto, is actually a girl named Naruko and some close death experience ended the… Henge?" Hiruzen nodded his head at Iruka "But, it was no Henge, something much more powerful, however I tried I could not detect the chakra that was holding the transformation jutsu intact and I had assumed that the seal had somehow made Naruko into a male but from what I saw there is nothing wrong with the seal, at a quick glance."

_"Naruko, can you hear me?" _Naruko eyes opened to see nothing but darkness. _Where am I!? _Naruko eyes moved rapidly as she tried to figure out where she was and how to get out. _"Ah, you're awake… Well, mostly. You can calm down, Naruko. You are perfectly safe here." _Naruko stopped thrashing her weightless body in the floating blackness and calmed down immediately, she now noticed that here she didn't feel afraid, in fact she felt… Safe? It was an odd feeling for her, something she had never felt before.

Suddenly a bright light flared in front of her, raising her arm to shield her eyes she waited a moment before she could not see the light around her arm and then slowly lowered it. Naruko blinked a few times before she could completely comprehend what she was seeing in front of her. It was… A field, a very large open field with forests surrounding it and what almost looked like to be some sort of dwelling on the far edge of the area. "Ah, there you are, Naruko." Naruko turned around slowly, towards the source of the somewhat familiar voice.

The sight she took in was not what she had expected at all, in front of her stood a girl… No, this was a woman. She was a beautiful woman wearing a revealing red dress, she was only of average height but somehow she seemed to have toned long legs, that connected to a perfect figure, slightly wide hips with a flat stomach and then a rather ample chest. She smiled at Naruko's stunned expression, Naruko couldn't help but stare; the smile that split the woman's face only increased her beauty, white teeth with slightly longer than average canines were surrounded by the woman's slightly pale skin, contrasting in a stunning way with her fiery red hair, however all that couldn't even compete with what really had Naruko staring – nine tails. The woman had NINE tails. Naruko was beyond shocked, it wasn't until a moment later whilst staring at the tails that a thought occurred to her.

"YOU'RE THE DEMON FOX!" Naruko started at the sound of her voice, it wasn't 'his' normal voice that 'he' was used to, it was far too feminine. "Naruko" The woman sighed sadly, continuing she said "There is much we need to talk about, but before that-" "Who are you talking to, my name is Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruko interrupted in a yell, startled again by the sound of her voice. Sighing again, the Kyuubi motioned the ground; from the spot where she motioned the ground seemed to bulge for a second before a full length mirror rose from the ground. The woman motioned for Naruko to look at the mirror.

"W-w-w-w-whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!?" Shocked, did not seem a fitting expression for her. The Kyuubi sighed again slightly, a sad look in her eyes before she walked up behind the young girl to look in the mirror with her. "Your real name is Naruko… You were actually born as a girl but when I was sealed into you, I used a powerful jutsu with the help of two others to temporarily change you into a male until you were old enough to look after yourself." Naruko barely heard a word the Kyuubi said, as she stared into the mirror. Staring back was not the orange haired young Naruto, but a strawberry blonde haired young Naruko! She was still wearing her clothes from the night before, but completely undamaged. They were nearly falling off of her! They were always too big for her even as a male but the change back to her female form had made them unfit for anything! Her shoulders were no longer quite as wide, she was skinnier and she also had slight bumps on her chest, not even large enough for a bra but to Naruko, just having things where they shouldn't exist was shocking, to say the least!

"Naruko, as you have stated, I am what you humans call 'The Kyuubi' but I want you to know something right now, before we speak any further. I am not the Monster that I have been made out to be, I was not in control when I attacked the village and I truly regret it from the bottom of my heart." The woman looked sincere but Naruko didn't believe her. "You say all that but how do I know you aren't lying and this isn't some trick! I know enough to know that you are sealed inside me because you were too dangerous!" Tears started to streak down Naruko's face as she continued "You're the reason I was always hated! Why they picked on me, bullied me, wouldn't sell to me, the reason so many people hate me or curse me or even try to kill me! The reason was you." Naruko had been trying to hold back the tears to the best of her ability but now they flowing rapidly and Naruto was sobbing openly.

In one fluent movement the Kyuubi seemed to glide over to Naruko, wrapping her arms around her and pulling Naruko into her chest; this only seemed to make Naruko cry harder. "Don't worry Naruko, I'm here for you… Let it all out, shh" The Kyuubi gently stroked Naruko's back as her tails seemed to enfold Naruko as well. They seemed to stay there, Naruko crying into the Kyuubi, for what seemed hours.

Naruko, having finally stopped crying looked up at the Kyuubi. For the first time she noted her eyes, they were slitted like any foxes but they were a beautiful vibrant red colour, much like her hair and tails. The Kyuubi was smiling down warmly at Naruko. "Yes, Naruko… I am the cause of your pain, and I am so sorry, whether you believe me or not is up to you; however know that I will be here for you from now on." Naruko looking up at her, started to tear up again "Why don't you hate me, like everyone else does? You are trapped because of me!" Naruko looked down again about to start crying again before a light tap on the top of her head, stunned her into looking up into the eyes of the Kyuubi. "There is something you should know, that no-one else knows. I chose to be sealed in you, rather than cause the chaos that I was causing on the outside. I have no regrets and I believe it was a perfect decision. Naruko, you might not have known about me but I have been with you basically from the moment you were born. I wish I could have come to you earlier but then the jutsu would have broke; this may sound weird to hear from someone you just met but I love you, kit." She hugs Naruko briefly and then sighs. "Anyway, it's time for you to wake up." Before Naruko can respond, the Kyuubi flicks her hard on the head; the flick rapidly sends Naruko towards consciousness and out of the mindscape, the last words she caught from the Kyuubi as she awakened were "Call me Kiyu, next time you are here."

A groan emanates from Naruko's room, grabbing the attention of both the Hokage and Iruka; they quickly rush into Naruko's room to see her waking up. "Lord Hokage? Iruka Sensei?" She mumbles sleepily as she stretches, her clothes threatening to fall off at any given moment.

"NARUTO!" Iruka hugs Naruko hard to his chest, crying slightly. "Or, I guess it should be Naruko, now…" He lets go off Naruto and stands back slightly, eyes flicking over her and frowns as if he doesn't know what to say. "Naruko…? What do you mea-" Naruko gasps lightly as her dream comes back to her. _Wait… That WAS a dream, wasn't it!? _Naruko jumps out of the bed, gasping loudly as soon as her feet contact the floor, her legs crumbling beneath her small body and falling towards the floor. Just before she could the floor though, the Hokage steps closer and grabs picks her up in his arms, laying her back on the bed. "You should rest, Naruto, no, Naruko. Your body has gone back into its original form… I am sorry that I never told you but you were born a girl, and changing back seems to have had a huge impact on your body, from what I can only guess is that nearly every muscle in your body would have been torn horribly from the change. It will take a few weeks to fully recover, you should be able to move in a day or so, however." Naruko shakes her head at the Hokage. "I already know all about the change in my body, the Kyuubi told me." The Hokage and Iruka's face are split with worry for a split second before Hiruzen asks "Naruko… Did the Kyuubi try and convince you to do anything?" "She's not evil!" The sharp reply of Naruko shocks both the Hokage and Iruka "She doesn't want to do anything bad anymore, it wasn't her fault!" Iruka begins to laugh as he watches Naruko pout, Hiruzen gives him a sharp glances before nodding his head at Naruko. "If you say so, then it must be true Naruko." _I'll have to make sure to have her team leader watch her closely… Oh! That reminds me._ "Naruko, the genin assignment is tomorrow… I don't think you'll be able to attend however I will send an Anbu here carrying your assignment." Naruko shakes her head rapidly, as she struggles to get to her feet. "I am going! I have always wanted to be a ninja and I won't let my first day be ruined by something as small as this, I'll be better by tomorrow, just you watch!" As she finishes her sentence she finally reaches her feet. Once reaching her feet, she looks at the two men and rushes between them mumbling something about a toilet. As a scream reaches the two men's ears and a large exclamation about something missing, they both began to laugh and left the apartment leaving Naruko to figure everything out for herself.

"Everyone here today should be proud of themselves, for they have proved themselves worthy of the title of Ninja. From henceforth, you shall all be Genin of the village hidden in the leaves – Konoha." The Third Hokage smiles at the assembled audience. "Before we can begin the team assignment, I have something that needs to be addressed; besides from everyone gathered here we have four more people becoming Genin today." The Hokage pauses briefly as four people walk into the room, three with masks and the other was a girl with strawberry blonde hair. A small murmur went through the genin upon the arrival of the four. "Starting from the right we have Raven, Shadow, Drake and Naruko." A mutter spread through the audience about the name Naruko, some saying it was familiar and the thought the person looked sort of similar.

"One last thing before the team assignments-" Hiruzen looks over towards Naruko at the interruption "May I, Jiji?" Sighing, he nods his head. Naruko takes a deep breath and takes a step forward. "My name is Naruko Uzumaki, some of you may know me better as Naruto –" Naruko ignores the collective outburst of the other Genin and continues on. "Apparently, I was born a female and have a very powerful jutsu on my body to disguise me as a male, to 'protect' me… I hope none of you will think of me differently." Naruko finishes and gives a big smile. The crowd goes dead silent, most people even refusing to look towards Naruko; which in turn causes Naruko's smile to falter. Just as the Hokage was about to say something, a voice from someone in the back called out "Male or female, you're just as troublesome as ever. Naruto, Naruko, what does it matter? Gender and name don't make the man… Or woman, in your case, I guess… Also, this explains a lot." Shikamaru yawns and puts his head face down on the desk, a snoring coming from it nearly instantly, causing the other members of the audience to sweatdrop at the Nara clans heir.

"Carrying on, for the team assignments we will start with Team Seven. The team members will be Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruko Uzumaki and your Sensei will be Kakashi Hatake" _Yes! I get to be with Sakura-chan!_ Naruko grinned, not knowing that Sakura's thoughts were somewhat along the same line, except more intense and about a certain dark haired boy, who merely made a noise of irritation. "Next is Team Eight. This teams members consist of Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuuga, with the Jounin being Kurenai Yuuhi. Team Nine* will consist of Shadow, Raven and Drake with their jounin being a member of the Anbu called Cat. Lastly, we have team ten, remaking their parents well known formation, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara" Said boy poking his head up to look over at Ino and sighed, saying something about something being 'troublesome'. "And lastly, Choji Akimichi; your Sensei will be my son Asuma Sarutobi. Now that you have been told of you teams, follow your jounin to the area the designate." Hiruzen beckons for the Jounin to begin leaving, forcing the Genin to quickly catch up.

"Yo, I'm Kakashi Hatake, your sensei. Let's learn a little about each other. Tell us your likes, dislikes, dreams and hobbies. I'll start. As I said before, my name is Kakashi Hatake, I have no intention of telling you my likes and dislike, as for my dreams…" Kakashi stares off into space for a moment before continuing "And as for my hobbies, well I have a few. Yo, blondie – your next." Kakashi nods at Naruko. "I'm Naruko Uzumaki, I like training and eating ichiraku ramen! I dislike mean people, people who are jerks and people who only think about themselves. My dream is to become the Hokage so everyone will recognize me for who I am! As for hobbies… Training and some other things" with the last few words, Naruko looked down at the ground, slightly embarrassed about the 'girly' things she liked, still not totally accustomed to being a girl. Sasuke goes next merely saying there is someone he wants to kill, while Sakura can barely put a sentence together without giggling and looking at Sasuke. Sighing Kakashi says "So, I got an obsessive girl with a crush, a boy who wants revenge and another girl who wants to become the Hokage and has only just barely made it to being Genin after failing two attempts at the test… Whatever, meet me at the training field tomorrow morning at about 8am."

_"Naruko, we need to have a talk…" _A familiar voice echoed in Naruko's mind as she arrived home. Laying down on her bed, she concentrates on the voice and slowly fades into her mindscape.

* * *

* So the asterix is for me to point out that in this fanfiction Team 9 will be the Anbu team and Team Guy will merely be called Team guy  
Also, thank you to Rixxel Stryfe for being the first person to review! Inspired me to work a little faster to get this out, the next update won't be for at LEAST four days, possibly anywhere upto a week and a bit. If enough people review though, it might go a little faster. Also on a side note, I wasn't particularly happy with this chapter in comparison to my other two, leave me a review, gimme some feedback about what you think, what you like, what you dislike. Hopefully none of the characters have been too OOC, trying to keep them close to their original character for now. Anyway, may your next day be a good one =)


End file.
